Donnie & April: Valentines Day
by MikeyX K
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Donnie wants to ask if she wants to hangout with him. But, he wants more than that. But can he do it?
1. The Gift & The Ask

It was February 14. 2014. Everywhere in New York City was decorated. Well, not everywhere. In the sewers were the 4 mutant ninja turtles. They knew what Valentines Day was. But, who would they do it for?

_Meanwhile in the sewers..._

"Come on guys! We can do it for April!" Donnie shouted. Trying to get his brothers to do something for April on Valentines Day.

"Why should we?! You are the one who is the Turtle Lover Boy!" Raph yelled teasingly. Donnie started to blush a little. But REALLY angry at him.

"He's right Donnie. You are the one that has a crush on her. Valentines Day is for couples. Or people you have a crush on." Leo said walking closer to his brother. "You do something for her."

"But.. I don't think she would like it if I only did something for her. And she would probably hate me. A-"

"Do you want her to like you? This is your chance, Donnie! It is what Valentines Day is all about!" Leo interrupted. Leo was the only one who helped him with April.  
Since he had a crush on Karai, he knows how Donnie feels.

"W-Well I think that I could, um.. Make something for her I guess." Donnie said scratching his head. He really wanted her to like him. But, he doesn't think she  
would like it. Or maybe she could like it. But what if she doesn't want to go out with him.

Donnie then went to his lab to look for something to give her. It was only the morning. So he had lots of time.

"What should I give her?" He said worried. He looked around for about 5 minutes. Then he spotted something. Something that would express his feelings to her.

He stood there for a moment. Thinking: "What if she doesn't like it? Or me?" Donnie was thinking about how he could give it to her. Could he go to her apartment while she was sleeping? Could he take her somewhere and give it to her?

Then.. He had got it!

"Thats it! I can give it to her after I hangout with her!" Donnie yelled happily. Hoping no one heard.

"And how are you going to ask her to 'Hangout' on Valentines Day?" Raph said standing behind him scaring his younger brother.

"GAHH!" Donnie jumped. He had never thought of that! But now all he was thinking about was how long his older brother was there.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Donnie said in anger.

"Only about.. How long you were in here." Raph said chuckling.

Donnie sighed walking over to Raph. "Will you just leave me be?" Donnie asked without starting an argument.

Raph sighed and started walking out of the room. "Fine.."

Once he left the room, Donnie started thinking about how he was going to ask her. But, most importantly, where he was going to take April.  
He sat in his chair for a while thinking. Would she say yes?

"Wait.. I can text her to see if she wants to go to Centeral Park with me for Valentines Day!" Donnie said happily.

Later, Donnie was about to head to his room after a training session with Master Splinter and his brothers. He was going to text her to ask her to come.  
But, it was too late. April walked into the living room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" April asked.

"A-April! W-What are you doing here?" Donnie asked suprisingly but also scared.

"I was just coming down here because I have nothing to do for Valentines Day. Is.. that okay?" April asked worried.

"N-No.. Sorry April I was just.. Um. T-Tired thats all. We just finished training." Donnie said hoping April would believe him.

"Oh it's ok. So, what are you doing right now?" April asked.

"Well, I'm going to my room for a second then coming back out. I just need to grab something." Donnie said rushing to his room.

Actually, he was going to his lab. He was going to get her gift. When he got it, he ran back out where his brothers were and April wasn't there.

"Where did April go?" Donnie asked curiously.

Everyone pointed to the rooms exactly the same time not looking to their brother. She went to her room?

Donnie had a change of plans now that April came instead of him texting her. So. He had to ask her in person.

While walking to the rooms, he started blushing a little and became really nervous. But, he just has to. He hates waiting everyday to do this! This is his chance!

Now, he is at the rooms.

"April, are you in here?" Donnie asked knocking at her bedroom door. But there was no answer. He peeked inside to see if she was in there. But she wasn't.

Then Donnie walked to his room to see if she was there. If she wasn't in there, where else would she be?

Donnie opened his door and saw that April wasn't in there. Is she in the bathroom? He walked over to the bathroom to see if she was there.

"April.. Are you in here?" He asked sighing.

"Yes. I'll be out soon!" April said.

"Okay."

Donnie went back into the livingroom to see his brothers. But only Leo was there.

"Hi Leo.. Where did Raph and Mikey go?" Donnie asked.

"I told them to go for a bit. I'll be too." Leo said. Donnie was curious.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"We are leaving you 2 alone. We will let you ask her." Leo said. Donnie was happy that his brother is doing this for him.

"Wow! Thanks Leo! But, how should I ask her?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Just ask her Donnie. Be you. Just try your best." Leo said.

"Well.. Okay then." Donnie said.

Leo walked into the room and Donnie waited nervously for April to come out to the livingroom.

"Hey Donnie. Where did everyone go?" April asked walking in.

"O-Oh. April. I don't know. Um.. C-Can I ask y-you somthing?" Donnie asked nervously. He was about to shake. He felt like he was going to the ground.

"Sure Donnie. What is it?" April asked curiously but nervously because of how he was talking. Even though it was normal when they are talking.

"D-Do you want to g-go to Centeral Park with me for V-Valentines Day?" Donnie asked. He was so nervous that he felt like he was going to melt because of his  
body shaking to death. But it didn't look like that because he was tryng to stay strong. He was worried she would say no.

April was suprised. She wasn't expecting anyone to ask her out for Valentines Day. Besides a mutant turtle!

"U-Um.. Sure Donnie. I would l-love to!" April said excitingly. "Does he really like me?" April thought to herself. "Or.. Do I like him?"

"Really?" Donnie asked happily.

"Um.. Yeah! It sounds great!" April said.

"Okay. Well, when would you like to go?" Donnie asked curiously. He just remembered that he can't go out at day time.

"Well, you can't go out in the daylight. So, what about.. 8:30?" April asked. She can't believe she is doing this.

"Okay sounds great!" Donnie said. He is so happy, he feels like he could fly above the clouds without wings.

"Okay well, I'll meet you there. See you later!" April said.

April was so astonished that Donnie wanted to hangout with him. But does she know if he _likes_ her?

**I hope you guys likes :D This was my first fanfiction! Don't worry! There will be another chapter! _PLEASE_ Review!**


	2. The 'Hangout'

Donnie was so happy he was going so spend Valentines Day with April. But, April.. She doesn't even know if he likes her.. Is it a 'Hangout'? Does she like him?

Earlier, April went to her apartment.

_Don't be silly! He obviously likes me!_ April thought. _No.. It's just a hangout.._

April just didn't know what was going on. She lying on her bed. She was waiting till 8:30. Do I like him? She thought. Now she made a little gasp and jumped a little. How did she not know this?

_How did I not figure this out? I like his smile, his personality.. He is always there for me when I need him. When I'm down he asks what's wrong. Even if he is done working on something. He likes me and I like_- April stopped.

"I.. like him?" April said. She felt so stupid for not noticing this and she never knew he liked her. Now her heart is beating fast and she thought about him.

She looked at the clock and it was 8:20.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost 8:30!" April said. She was so shell-shocked.

"Well, I can just take a taxi. Nothing to worry about."

April went to Central Park and it was 8:25. She went to a bench somewhere so he could see her. She was nervous.

Meanwhile..

"I hope she likes me. And her gift." Donnie said while running on rooftops. He was worried if she won't like him.

"Am I almost there?" He said looking at his T-Phone.

"Okay! Good!" He was going the right way.

He then got to a rooftop next to Central Park and started to look for her. She was sitting on a bench about in the middle of Central Park. Where he could see her.

"She looks so beautiful!" Donnie said staring at her. She was wearing the same clothes like she wears all the time. But, she was still beautiful to him.

He went to Central Park heading for where she was. He was heading up behind her. He was so quiet, she was wondering where he was.

"H-Hi April!" Donnie said behind her. Trying not to scare her.

"Ahh! April screamed. She jumped a bit and looked behind her and there he was. "O-Oh.. Hi Donnie!" April said. She didn't expect him to do that.

"Sorry for s-scaring you April. I didn't mean it." Donnie said chuckling a little. April smiled and gave a little chuckle. Donnie loved how she smiled. She was so cute and beautiful.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect that." April said. Donnie smiled.

"So.. What do you want to do now?"

"Well.. Do you want to go for a walk?" Donnie asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun. I guess." April said and chuckled a bit. So did Donnie. _He looks so cute when he smiles_! April thought.

"Great!" Donnie said.

They started walking for about 3 minutes and then Donnie had an idea.

"S-So do you want to walk on the bridge?" He said blushing a little pointing at the bridge.

"Sure! It's pretty nice up there." April said. Blushing a little.

It was really looking down from the bridge. A little romantic. That's why he wanted to go there. Also to give something to her.

"So.. A-April.. I wanted to g-give you something. I thought you would like it." Donnie said holding out a box wrapped in hearts. That's the only wrapper that he had for some reason.

"R-Really? Thank you!" April said taking the box. She was so nervous right now. She liked him and he liked her. She doesn't know what to expect this night.

She opened the box. Donnie was blushing a little and his cheeks were a little red. She took the gift out and it was a picture of him pushing her on the swing. Inside a frame surrounded by little hearts. April's heart started beating fast and she was astonished.

"W-Wow! Thank you D-Donnie!" April said smiling and giving him a hug. She was smiling and both of their hearts were beating really fast.

"Listen A-April.. C-Can I tell you something?" Donnie asked and started blushing even more. His heart was beating like a race car. He was so nervous and scared but he just couldn't blow it now.

"Yes?" April said. She felt nervous.

"U-Um.. I wanted t-to tell you t-that... I fell in l-love with you the first day I saw you April. I just didn't know if you liked me." Donnie said. He was so nervous about what her reaction would be. Or if she wouldn't like him. If she didn't, he would be heartbroken.

"O-Oh... Y-You Do?" April asked in shock. He really liked her.

"Y-Yes.." Donnie said. At least he knows how she reacts. A little.

"W-Well.. I-I.. I like you to Donnie!" She said. She was so happy! So was Donnie. _SHE LIKES ME!_ Donnie thought. _HE LIKES ME!_ April thought.

"Y-You Do!?" Donnie asked in relief.

"Yes!" April yelled happily.

"A-April. I was wondering.. D-Do you want to go out with me?" Donnie asked. He thinks he knows the answer. Since he knows that she likes him too.

"I'd love too Donnie!" She yelled so happily that she could melt.

Donnie then went closer to April. This was his chance.

_Is he going to kiss me? I.. I hope_? April thought. She was actually hoping this would happen since she knew the truth. Which was a few minutes ago.

April went closer to Donnie. Then their lips touched each other.

After about 7 seconds, they both stopped in shock. Their eyes were wide open.

"W-Woah!..." Donnie and April said together. That was the best moment of their life.

**Okay! This was the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry! I will make another chapter. Maybe more if I get some reviews. I can't believe I made this in 1 hour!**


	3. Keep It Secret

Donnie and April were just amazed that they kissed. How it was. Now that they new the truth, they were the happiest species on earth.

After about 2 minutes after the kiss, April broke out:

"U-Um.. That was-" April cut herself off. She didn't know what to say.

"Amazing?" Donnie said to finish her sentence. But that wasn't what she was going to say.

"N-No.. Fantastic!" April finished.

"Right! Wow. First time someone ever corrected me." Donnie joked. April laughed. They are both happy that they are dating.

"Well.. Um. What do you want to do now?" Donnie asked. Both of them didn't know what to do.

"Wow.. I can't think of what to do now. Want to head back to the lair?" April asked. But Donnie didn't want to. His brothers would make fun of him. Except Leo.

"Actually, I don't know. I mean, my brothers will make fun of me. They are probably making fun of me now." Donnie said. He knew his brothers would make fun of him if he told them what happened. Not Leo. He is the one who helped him do this.

"Well, how about we keep this a secret? Maybe they won't make fun of us." April suggested. That was a good idea.

"Great idea! But we can tell Leo. He is the one who helped me. But make sure he doesn't Raph and Mikey." Donnie said. Problem solved.

"Okay. So, do you want to head back now? Or do you want to stay out here for a while?" April asked. She didn't know what to do. But whatever he wanted to do, she would do it.

"Do you want to say out here? I don't mind what you want to do." Donnie said. He would do what she wants to do. They loved each other.

"Well, we can stay here then. What should we do?" April asked.

"We didn't really pay attention of the bridge and stuff." Donnie said looking over the bridge and the water. It was true.

"Yeah. We were to busy kiss-" April cut off. For some reason it was awkward saying that.

"It's okay to say it April. If we are dating, I don't think it's awkward to say what we did." Donnie said chuckling a little. He was right. April laughed a little too.

"Okay then.. We were busy kissing." April said to finish off her sentence.

"Yep. We were doing that.." Donnie said looking down at the water. _I wish we can do that again._ Donnie thought.

"Well, we can do it again." April said as she went closer to Donnie. They went in closer and their lips touched again. _This is just my day!_ Donnie thought happily.

After 10 seconds they stopped and they just stared at each other again. But this time, they felt like they were the only 2 people (and half-turtle) on earth.

"A-Are you sure we can keep this secret? I think it would be hard. I'm weird just being around you." Donnie said and chuckling a little bit. He was right.

"Yes Donnie. We're awesome, so we can do this!" April said. _You are more awesome than me. _Donnie thought._  
_

"Oh yeah!" Donnie said.

"Well. Should we head back? Maybe we can just hangout with them or something." April suggested. Maybe they can just hangout with them so they don't think anything is going on between them.

"Sure. Don't tell Leo until tomorrow okay? We can tell Leo how it went but make sure he promises he won't tell them." Donnie said.

"Okay. Sounds great!" April said.

Donnie and April ran to the lair. But April was in Donnie's arms because they can't go on the streets. He was running so fast. April loved it how he held her when he ran.

_He is so cute!_ April thought.

_Meanwhile in the sewers_

"How do you think Donnie's date is going with April?" Mikey asked watching TV.

"He's probably smooching with her and holding hands." Raph said laughing and making kissing noises. Mikey laughed too. But Leo was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Stop it guys! If you had a crush on someone, you would be acting like Donnie!... I know what it is like." Leo said. He was sad that he probably doesn't have a chance with Karai.

"Hey guys!" Donnie said while he and April walked in.

"How did your date go?" Raph asked teasingly. Donnie knew this was coming.

"Stop it! I was just hanging out with her for Valentines Day! Just to have some fun for a while." Donnie said in anger.

"Yeah.. Right." Raph and Mikey said. They both thought that something happened. Which it did. But they don't know the truth.

"Can we just hangout for a while guys? We came back to have some fun and-"

"PARTY!" Mikey shouted cutting of April. Mikey turned on music and started spinning around inside his shell.

"OH YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they started to dance.

While no one was looking, Donnie and April stared at each other smiling while dancing. They all had fun that night. They had a dancing contest and, shell-shockingly, Donnie won. He was so happy that night that he felt like he could do anything.

**There's the 3rd chapter! I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I got no reviews yet. If I get at least one review or 5 favorites, I'll make another chapter!** **Btw, he doesn't stutter a lot because he doesn't actually do that much. He only messes up on his words in the real series.**


	4. STORY TWO

**I am making a story that continues this. Thanks so much for the reviews! Just go to my profile and click on 'Couples Help'.**

***NOTE: Sometimes I am not editing the story because I am taking a break and doing other stuff.**


End file.
